Te Amo Lucy West
by master.chief.spartan201
Summary: Salir de la válvula tu hogar durante años y dejar atrás a tus amigos y seres queridos, es difícil, pero al enamorarse de una Chica como ella, te hace pensar "Valio la pena"
1. Saliendo de la Válvula

No soy Dueño ni creador de Fallout 3

Este Fanfic no esta basado en la historia de Fallout 3

Te amo Lucy West

Capitulo 1: Saliendo de la Válvula

Dia 1 FDV (Fuera De la Válvula)

[Hace una hora que Escape de la Válvula 101, viví 19 años ahí, tuve una Mejor amiga Amanta que fue la persona que me ayudo a escapar, además de leer muchos libros, tener mi Pip Boy -3000, pero cuando mi padre huyo tome todo lo que pude armas, munición, medicina, ropa, armaduras, Body Pins, comida y al salir vi un gran mundo, mientras caminaba, vi un letrero que decía Megatón, muy decidido fui a dicha ciudad en el camino vi a unos sujetos que mi Pip Boy los marcaba como 'Raiders' me atacaron, no sabía combatir muy bien, pero, mis armas estaban muy bien reparadas y no muy desgastadas lo que permitió que todos los tiros salieran disparados sin error, y con la Ayuda del STAV (Sistema de Ataque Táctico de la Válvula) o VATS(Vault Attack Tactics System)logre sobrevivir pero, lo malo sería que es uno de los muchos combates que tendré, tome todo lo que tenían, Rifles, armaduras, munición y Chapas, no se porque tome las Chapas pero me alegra de a verlo hecho y ahora ya llegue a Megatón]

-Megatón eh sí que parece Grande-Cesar

-Por favor necesito Agua-Wastelander

-¿Cualquier tipo de agua?-Cesar

-No, agua purificada ya tengo mucha radiación y moriré solo necesito agua purificada-Wastelander

-Ok, tengo unas botellas toma-Cesar

-¿En serio? Pero no tengo nada que darte, puedes hacerlo gratis-Wastelander

-(No quiero necesito sobrevivir, pero, mi padre lo habría ayudado)si claro, gratis-Cesar

-Enserio, muchas gracias, te lo agradezco, jamás olvidare esto-Wastelander

-Denada, ahora me adentrare en Megatón-Cesar

-(Me adentrare a Megatón,¿ que habrá adentro?)-Cesar

[Encontré al Sheriff local se llama Lucas, le pedí indicaciones, pero al ver mi armadura me pregunto que si soy de la Válvula asentí y le respondí que Si, le explique mi Situacion, se ofreció a ayudarme en lo que podía, explorando Megatón vi una gran bomba le pregunte a Lucas que si podría desarmarla, Lucas me dijo que si la Desarmaba me Daria 250 Chapas y le pregunte sobre las Chapas, al parecer es el sistema monetario actual, fui al bar antes de desarmar la bomba y ahí conoci a Luci West y aun bandido que me ofecia 200 Chapas y un hogar en la Torre Tenpeni, pero decidí desarmarla y lo logre, la desarme Lucas me dio 300 Chapas, 50 por ayudarlos, entonces el criminal llego y me dijo que no dejaría las cosas así, así que volví al bar]

-Hola, hoy que desarmaste la bomba de aquí-Lucy West

-Si, eso hice-Cesar

-Gracias, nos salvaste-Lucy West

-Solo hice lo que debía-Cesar

[Lucas entro al Bar y me dijo que el viejo almacén se desocupo y ahora es mi casa, que fuera con Moira para que me diera un objeto como recompensa, y me dio indicaciones]

-ah hola, soy Moira la Vendedora de Megatón, si tienes Armas, ropa, munición, comida puedes venderlo o comprarlo, dime ¿en qué te puedo ayudar? –Moira

-Lucas me dijo que viniera porque me darías algo como recompensa por desactivar la bomba-Cesar

-Así que eres el que desarmo la bomba, muchas gracias, cierto, toma un Rifle de Asalto Chino y 500 balas-Moira

-Gracias me será muy útil-Cesar

-de nada, ¿oyes crees poder ayudarme?-Moira

-¿a que?-Cesar

-Estoy haciendo una guía de supervivencia aquí en Yermo Capital-Moira

-Eso es muy útil, ¿claro que necesitas?-Cesar

[Moira me explico lo que necesitaría de mí y para descansar fui a casa, entre y vi un robot que me ayudaría, dormí la primera noche fuera de ese lugar al despertar alguien toco a mi puerta, era Lucy West]

-Hola cesar, ¿Puedo pasar?-Lucy West

-Si claro, ¿Qué pasa?-Cesar

-Necesito tu ayuda, soy de un lugar llamado Arefu, y mi familia se quedo ahí, no he sabido nada de ellos, podrías enviar una carta a ellos para que sepan que estoy bien y saber como están-Lucy west

-¿Por qué Yo?-Cesar

-porque presiento que eres una buena persona que quiere ayudar a la gente-Lucy West

-ah, ok iré, en cuanto me prepare para salir-Cesar

-Gracias Cesar-Lucy West

[Lucy me abrazo, nos miramos por unos segundos a los ojos y se fue, fui con Lucas para preguntarle sobre Arefu, me dio las coordenadas de donde está y las de una ciudad llamada River City, las anote en mi Pip Boy, Salí de Megatón y fui a Arefu]

Dia 5 FDV

-Hey que haces ahí, ven aquí, rápido-Evan King

-Hola, soy cesar-Cesar

-Yo, Evan King ¿Que quieres Que haces aqui?-Even King

-Vengo a entregar una carta para la familia West-Cesar

-ok, pasa, la Familia West esta al fondo –Evan King

-Gracias por las indicaciones-Cesar

-De nada-Evan King

-Bien, vamos a ver, Familia West….pero que rayos, que asco están muertos, se lo diré a Evan-Cesar

Cesar fue corriendo a donde estaba Evan para Informarle de la Situación de la familia West

-Oh no puede ser todo es culpa de la Familia-Evan King

-Familia, ¿que familia?-Cesar

[Evan me conto la situación que vive Arefu, sobre una batalla constante entre la Familia y Arefu, La Familia es una banda de personas que son como vampiros, que los atacan constantemente para conseguir Sangre, pero, hay algo que no cuadraba Evan Me conto que los '3' eran buena gente, pero en la Casa solo había 2 cuerpos, los del padre y madre de Lucy, así que volveré a Megatón para informarle a Lucy]

Fin


	2. La Hermandad de Acero

No soy Dueño ni creador de Fallout 3

Este Fanfic no está basado en la historia de Fallout 3

Te amo Lucy West

Capitulo 2: "La Hermandad de Acero"

Dia 10 FDV

Cesar fue caminando y tras un largo viaje y muchos enfrentamientos, por fin llego a Megatón.

-Lucas, Sabes ¿donde está Lucy West?- Cesar

-Sí, esta por ahí, cerca de tu casa esperándote para conseguir noticias de su familia-Lucas

-Ok, gracias Lucas-Cesar

-De nada, nos vemos, un informante me dijo que unos Raiders pasaran por aquí y se robaran todo-Lucas

-¿En serio?, ¿Cuando?-Cesar

-Lucas, dentro de una Hora ¿porque?-Lucas

-Necesitaras ayuda, peleare a tu lado-Cesar

-¡Enserio, Gracias Cesar, de verdad gracias, te veo en la entrada en 30 minutos consigue toda la munición que puedas!-Lucas

-De nada, nos vemos en Media Hora-Cesar

-Ya estas-Lucas

[Ahora, ya estoy cerca, como se lo diré]

-Cesar, hola, ¿Entregaste la Carta? ¿Cómo esta mi familia?-Lucy West

-Lucy, podemos hablar en mi casa-Cesar

-Seguro-Lucy West

Cesar le abrió la puerta a Lucy, fueron al sillón, la sentó y con calma le fue explicando lo que paso.

-Como puede ser-Lucy West dijo llorando y abrazando a Cesar apoyando su cabeza en el Hombro izquierdo de Cesar

-Tranquila-Cesar

-Espera, solo son 2 cuerpos de ¿quiénes son?-Lucy West

-De tu Padre y Madre, Evan King me dijo que son 3 ¿Quién es el Tercer?-Cesar

-Mi hermano Ian West, ¿Puedes Buscarlo? Te pagare, 200 Chapas-Lucy West

-No, lo hare gratis, si tuviera un Hermano también lo buscaría-Cesar

-En serio Gracias-Lucy West

-En cuanto termine de Ayudar a Lucas iré a buscarlo-Cesar

-¿Qué tipo de ayuda?-Lucy West

-Unos Raiders Atacaran Megatón y ayudare a Lucas a defenderla-Cesar

-Oh no, por favor no te arriesgues demasiado-Lucy West

-Sí, se que debo buscar a tu hermano y no saldré herido para que pueda encontrarlo, ups se me fue el tiempo, ya tengo que ir a ayudar a Lucas, en cuanto me valla te aviso-Cesar

-Ok, te esperare aquí-Lucy West

-ok, nos vemos-Cesar

Cesar se fue a la entrada de Megatón, y Lucy no se preocupo por la búsqueda, se preocupo por Cesar, no sabía porque pero sentía atracción por él.

-Cesar, al fin llegaste, ¿Listo para el combate?- Lucas

-Listo, Vamos-Cesar

[Que pasara en el Combate, no sabemos qué pasara, ahora, debo estar preparado]

Cesar preparo, saco su Rifle de Asalto Chino y la munición que tenia, y cuando menos se lo esperaron, empezó el combate había 10 Raiders, Lucas y sus Hombres son un total de 5, pero, Cesar uso el SATV o VATS y disparo a la cabeza de 4 de ellos, disparo tras disparo fue acertado eliminando a 4 Raiders, continuo el combate y Se unieron 10 Raiders a la Lucha, parecían estar perdidos, hasta que, unos soldados con una armadura verde, Casco con un cierto parecido al del oxigeno, ayudaron a Lucas y sus hombres.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?-Cesar

-La Hermandad de Acero, un ejército que está ayudando a los Sobrevivientes de Yermo Capital-Lucas

-Genial, que son esas armaduras que llevan-Cesar

-Son Armaduras de Poder, solo ellos pueden usarla ya que solo ellos conocen el entrenamiento adecuado para usarla-Lucas

[Bien por suerte La Hermandad de Acero nos ayudo, ahora iré a decirle a Lucy y después iré por su hermano]

Cesar llego a casa

-Lucy, la batalla término ahora iré por tu hermano-Cesar

-Cesar, estás vivo, creí que te perdería-Lucy West, abrazando a Cesar y besándolo

-no sabía que te gustara-Cesar

-Sí, si tu quieres salvar a mi hermano y además estás conmigo las pocas veces que necesitaba de alguien para llorar-Lucy West

-vengo a informarte que ya iré a buscar a tu hermano-Cesar

-Espera, duerme en Megatón, hoy para que descanses-Lucy West

-Lo hare-Cesar

-ok, me iré para que descanses-Lucy West

-Espera, quédate conmigo-Cesar, dijo mientras la tomaba de una mano

-Si-Lucy West

Cesar y Lucy fueron a la cama a dormir pero Lucy quería hacer otras cosas.

A la mañana siguiente, Cesar fue directo a 3 posibles locaciones donde estaría Ian West, no encontró nada, ni rastro de la familia nada, entonces encontró a un Wastelander y le pregunto sobre la Familia, al parecer se reúnen en un subterráneo cerca de ahí.

[Sera este subterráneo, mejor entro a ver no lograre nada quedándome aquí]

Tras un Largo recorrido por el túnel y evadiendo trampas, al fin llego con la familia, tras una larga discusión con el jefe logro sacar a Ian de la Familia, ahora tendrá que volver a Megatón para Informarle a Lucy.

FIN


	3. ¿Te Casarías conmigo? Parte 1 La Joya

No soy dueño, ni creador de Fallout 3

Este Fanfic no está basado en la historia actual de Fallout 3.

Te Amo Lucy West.

Capitulo 3: ¿Te Casarías conmigo? Parte 1 La Joya

[Megatón, de vuelta aquí, ahora a informarle a Lucy West]

En mi casa.

-Lucy, ¿estás aquí?-Cesar

-Sí, ¿qué paso, como te fue?-Lucy West

-Bien, lo encontré, está vivo, y lo envié a casa-Cesar

-EN SERIO, GRACIAS CESAR-Lucy West abrazo a Cesar fuertemente y lo beso.

14 Días FDV

[He encontrado muchos lugares, viaje hasta la capital de Wasteland, donde es una zona de guerra, encontré una pista de mi padre en River City, seguí las indicaciones, lo que me llevo a un museo cercano, al saber ahora, donde esta deberé ir para encontrarlo, pero antes debí ir a la zona de guerra para buscar la declaración de independencia, paso el tiempo, encontré el museo, y una chica que también fue enviada a buscar dicho documento, fuimos emboscados por los Super Mutantes, sobrevivimos al asalto, juntos encontramos el documento y llegamos a River City a entregar el documento, entregamos el documento ahora debo buscar a mi padre pero antes unas paradas mas]

-[Donde estoy, que tanto me falta para la biblioteca para la guía de supervivencia de Moira]-Cesar, mientras caminaba cerca de la biblioteca para cumplir con su deber de hacer la guía de supervivencia.

-Cesar, la biblioteca esta a 2 calles de aquí, después ve hacia la derecha-Pip Boy 3000

-Gracias Pip Boy-Cesar

Siguiendo las instrucciones del Pip Boy llego a la biblioteca y un lugar llamado María Arms, y el Pip Boy le dio información de ese lugar, al entrar vio muchos cadáveres y jaulas, lo que le hiso pensar que los Raiders estaban aquí, por lo que tuvo que ir con cuidado, para su suerte en su viaje a DC encontró un Rifle Laser y muchas Celdas de Micro fusión, por lo que la batalla no se le complicaría mucho, fue hacia una de las puertas y al abrirla vio a 3 Raiders, se escondió rápidamente, uso el VATS, y disparo a los 3 Raiders, matándolos.

El ruido del disparo se escucho por toda la armería, y los 10 Raiders que había ahí fueron la ruido, había comenzado una batalla.

-[Rayos, porque no tendré un compañero, no importa, tengo que sobrevivir por Lucy West]-Cesar, Comenzó a responder al ataque.

Con sus habilidades logro triunfar el combate, fue directamente a explorar el Hotel o lo que sea que es, y encontró varias camas, y encontró muchas armas y municiones, al salir encontró un campo minado hacia la derecha del lugar, piso con cuidado para no activar ninguna, y encontró un edificio, el cual llevaba muchas trampas, había 3 pisos, y llego al 3, durante el transcurso logro ver con cuidado donde pisaba pero aun así activo una trampa y callo un cadáver de vaca golpeándolo.

-Auch, eso dolió-Cesar, se levanto pero aun le dolía el golpe, un Raider salió y comenzó a dispararle, Cesar salto al segundo piso para evadir los disparos, saco su pistola y en cuanto el Raider salió, Cesar le disparo, y lo mato, siguió su camino llego a la guarida del Raider y encontró más armas, munición, comida y equipos médicos, reparo su equipo y le quedo para vender e intercambiar.

15 Días FDV

Descanso ahí por esa noche, al día siguiente la Hermandad de Acero entro al edificio de la biblioteca y Cesar se despertó al oír el ruido.

-eh, que-Cesar

Cesar Bajo y fue hacia la biblioteca, hiso lo que Moira le pidió, aporto información a la biblioteca y consiguió los datos de la biblioteca, salió rápidamente de ahí, y volvió a Megatón, en el camino encontró una base de Raiders, logro eliminarlos, encontró la fábrica de Nuka-Cola, había una variación de MikeLurks, los llamo NukaLurks, eran un fastidio enorme, en el camino, encontró una joyería, entro y todo estaba vacío, busco a ver que encontraba y en un cuarto encontró una caja fuerte, la abrió y vio un anillo de oro embalsamado rojo y 3 diamantes, uno grande y a los lados 2 diamantes pequeños, no tenia inscripción y encontró una maquina, estaba un poco dañada pero la reparo, logro escribir "Para el amor de mi vida, Te Amo Lucy West", con eso se marcho y llego a Megatón con el anillo escondido.

-Hola Lucas, ¿Cómo estás?-Cesar

-Bien, tiempo sin verte Cesar-Lucas

-Si, lo se, que ha pasado en lo que no he estado aqui-Cesar

-Nada interesante-Lucas

-Ok, nos vemos tengo que ir con Moira por equipo-Cesar

-Ok, nos vemos-Lucas

Cesar Fue directo con Moira y le dio la información, ella le agradeció y le pago por su esfuerzo, después de su pago fue a casa para ver Lucy West, al llegar encontró una nota que decía

"Cesar, iré a Arefu a ver a mi hermano Te ama Lucy West"

[Arefu eh se tardara 4 días por lo mucho, creo que iré a ver ese lugar llamado "Big Town"]

17 Días FDV

Preparo su equipo y fue a Big Town, al llegar no lo recibieron de buena manera.

-Alto, ¿quién es?-Guardia de Big Town

-Soy Cesar, y vengo a ver esta ciudad-Cesar

-Ok, puedes pasar, pero, no planees nada malo-Guardia de Big Town

-Ok-Cesar

[Genial ya entre ahora debo buscar suplementos Médicos pero donde los venderán]

-Eh, disculpa, Hola soy Cesar-Cesar

-Ah, hola soy "Amargada"-Bitercup (Su nombre traducido es Amargada así que entenderán mas porque los habitantes de sus ciudad se burlan de su nombre)

-un gusto en conocerte "Amargada"-Cesar

-Al fin, alguien que no se burle de mi nombre-Bitercup

-Con ese nombre, te creeré-Cesar

-oye-Bitercup

-Tranquila, vengo en son de paz, necesito comprar equipos médicos, ¿sabes quién los vende?-Cesar

-Sí, pero, no está, nuestro único medico y además quien vende los equipos médicos, fue secuestrada por los Super Mutantes-Bitercup

-Los Super Mutantes, Secuestrando gente, no sé si creer eso-Cesar

-Deberías, últimamente atacan mucho-Bitercup

-Sabes de donde vienen tal vez ahí la tengan-Cesar

-Vienen de la estación de policía del norte-Bitercup

-¿Sabes las coordenadas geográficas?-Cesar

-Sí, aquí están-Bitercup

-ok, iré por ella y por mas gente que secuestraron en caso de que hayan secuestrado mas-Cesar

Cesar Fue a la Estación de policía, enfrento muchos Super Mutantes, encontró a 2 personas secuestradas por super mutantes, las armo con las armas y municiones que tenían los super mutantes, y volvieron a Big Town, y se prepararon para un ataque que venía, Cesar armo minas de fragmentación y las puso en la entrada de Big Town y cuando los super mutantes comenzaron a atacar los que viven en Big Town se defendieron, los super mutantes pisaban las minas lo que los debilitaba y los Habitantes de Big Town daban los golpes finales.

La batalla finalizo y todos le agradecían a Cesar por ayudarlos, Cesar se fue y volvió a Megatón, y las cosas no eran como esperaban

19 Días FDV

-Fuego-Lucas

-Que fue eso, iré rápido-Cesar

Adentro, Lucas y sus compañeros policías, trataban de destruir el Blindaje del centro de control de la bomba atómica.

-Lucas que pasa, ¿porque atacan a la bomba?-Cesar

-Alguien la volvió a armar-Lucas

Fin


	4. ¿Te Casarías conmigo? Parte 2 La Bomba

No soy dueño, ni creador de Fallout 3

Este Fanfic no está basado en la historia actual de Fallout 3.

Te Amo Lucy West.

Capitulo 4: ¿Te Casarías conmigo? Parte 2 La Bomba

[Al saber que la bomba fue armada, Lucas cito a la gente más importante de Megatón, a la Tienda de Moira, todos estábamos desconcertados pero, teníamos que pensar en algo rápido para no explotar con Megatón]

-Que haremos, ¿cuánto tiempo nos queda?-Cesar

-La torre Tenpeni está a 1 semana y 4 días a pie de aquí, tendremos que pensar como destruir el blindaje del control de la bomba-Lucas

-Es imposible, nada le hace daño, tendremos que abandonar Megatón-Oficial 1

-¿Pero a dónde iremos?-Lucas

-Tengo una idea de a donde podríamos ir-Cesar

-Donde, no hay lugar seguro si no hay buenas defensas-Lucas

-Hay una Válvula cerca de aquí a unas 6 horas de aquí-Cesar

-La válvula 101 no nos aceptara-Moira

-No es otra Válvula está abandonada, y sirve bien, solo la limpiamos, la ordenamos y preparamos todo lo que necesitamos y listo-Cesar

-En serio ¿done esta?-Lucas

-Cerca de Big Town-Cesar

-Ese lugar está muy lejos-Lucas

-Pues movámonos rápido-Cesar

-Sí, pero, aunque estuviera abandonado, necesitamos más personas para asegurarnos que este 100% despejado-Lucas

-La gente de Big Town, está constantemente siendo atacada por los Super Mutantes, ellos ayudarían-Cesar

-Bien Tenemos un plan, ahora a moverse, Moira, tu y 4 Personas más llévense las cosas de la armería, de tu tienda y del bar, los demás muevan todo lo que puedan y salgan de aquí, yo y mis 4 compañeros iremos a Big Town, a busca a la gente que nos ayude, Cesar ve a la Válvula y el Cartel de Bienvenido a Nueva Megatón-Lucas

-Entendido-Cesar, todos los de la reunión se pusieron en marcha para cambiar de ciudad.

21 Días FDV, 10 Días para que estalle Megatón

[Les había contado del plan de traslado a los de Big Town, y estuvieron de acuerdo, y se movieron rápido para cambiar de ciudad, y al llegar a la Válvula olvidada y abandonada, Lucas y sus Hombres estaban ahí, los deje con un mapa de la Válvula y cuál es el Límite para que no se pierdan, todos tuvieron que memorizarse el mapa para no perderse]

25 Días FDV, 6 Días para que estalle Megatón

[Habíamos preparado todo, para el traslado, los de Big Town me hablaron de un lugar llamado "Little Lamping" que hay puros niños, además me contaron del acuerdo que tenían, al cumplir cierta Edad, en Little Lamping, debían mudarse a Big Town, así que fui a Little Lamping para informarles del Cambio de ciudad]

31 Días FDV, 0 Días para que estalle Megatón

[Encontré un Camión casi completo, tarde 1 día en encontrarlo y 4 en repararlo, llegue muy rápido, lo repare y lo adapte para que sea eléctrico, y con el llegue a Little Lamping en un corto tiempo, les informe a los niños del Cambio de Ciudad, al saber esto 2 chicos más que habían cumplido años fueron conmigo a "Nueva Megatón", y llegue muy rápido, a tiempo para ayudar al traslado de muchas cosas y mi Amada Lucy West, subió rápido, y en 30 minutos llegamos a "Nueva Megatón", ya todo estaba preparado, habíamos cambiado de hogar muy facilmente]

Torre Tenpeni

-Listo ahora, a estallar la bomba-Gunny

-Bien ahora a estallar Megató

[Habíamos llegado y entrado a la Válvula y oímos como Megatón estallaba, estábamos preparados para una nueva vida]

-Bien, esta es tu casa o departamento-Lucas

-Gracias-Cesar

-Sabes, aun no tenemos idea de cómo reparar el generador de electricidad, puedes ayudarnos-Lucas

-Sí, claro solo terminare de desempacar mis cosas-Cesar

-Hola, así que esta ¿es nuestra casa?-Lucy West

-Sí-Cesar

-¿Ahora qué?-Lucy West

-Lucas, me dijo que el generador de electricidad no funciona y ahora me pidió repararlo-Cesar

-¿Y después?-Lucy West

-Iré a buscar más pistas de mi padre-Cesar

-ok, ¿cuándo partimos?-Lucy West

-Espera, ¿Vienes conmigo?-Cesar

-Sí, quiero conocerlo-Lucy West

-ok, partimos en 5 Días-Cesar

-Bien-Lucy West

[En esta casa, Lucy y yo seremos felices en cuando se lo pregunte]

-Cesar, encontramos algo que podría interesarte-Lucas

Lucas llevo a Cesar a un cuarto donde había 2 mecánicos, habían encontrado unos planos completos sobre los Pip-Boy 3000 y un nuevo modelo llamado Pip-Boy 3500, al parecer es una nueva actualización de los Pip-Boy 3000, pero llevaban un Radio con mayor alcance y un Comunicador potente, no estaban listos, la Antena de comunicación no está terminada, y la actualización no está terminada, faltan partes y que pasen las pruebas.

-Qué opinas, podrás hacer los Pip Boy 3500-Lucas

-Primero, debemos hacer los Pip Boy 3000, y luego las actualizaciones-Cesar

-Ok, tu dinos que conseguir y te los tendremos-Lucas

Empezó la recolección de los materiales de los Pip Boy 3000, tardaron 2 días en hacer los Pip Boy 3000 y 2 días en Terminar la Antena para la Nueva Actualización, además de una Nueva Máquina.

35 Días FDV

[En estos días, un equipo de expertos mecánicos y yo, terminamos los Pip Boy 3000, además de una maquina que los crea. La antena, esta Lista, y estamos trabajando en las actualizaciones]

-Bien, ahora conectamos este Cable y ¡Listo!-Cesar

-La antena de transmisión esta lisa, ahora podemos comunicarnos-Lucas

-Sí, solo falta terminar la actualización para los Pip Boy-Cesar

-A si por cierto de eso, cuando estén las actualizaciones, iremos a cada pueblo y les daremos uno de esos a todos y pondremos un cartel grande en la entrada que anuncie que se venden Pip Boys-Lucas

-con lo que tienen Valen 800 Chapas, no, iremos a las ciudades, para venderlas-Cesar

-tienes razón, bueno ya terminamos con una parte de las actualizaciones, ahora ve y busca a tu padre-Lucas

-Si, gracias Lucas-Cesar

Cesar caminaba por los pasillos de la Nueva Megatón, y lo que se veía viejo, ya fue restaurado, los ciudadanos limpiaron las Camas, Repararon viejas maquinas, Moira es feliz con la cantidad grande de equipos científicos que hay, y uno de los soldados de Nueva Megatón encontró una Maquina para fabricar Balas y otra para Fabricar Armas, encontraron restaurantes con mucha comida con una fecha de caducidad a 200 años, y todas las Vacas radioactiva fueron a limpieza de Radiación, lo que les dará comida por mucho tiempo, al llegar a su apartamento.

-Lucy, llegue e iré a buscar a mi padre-Cesar

-Hola Cesar, ya estoy Lista para ir contigo-Lucy West

[Lucy y yo nos fuimos a buscar señales de mi padre, esperemos que este bien, y espero que Lucy quiera ser mi esposa]

Fin


	5. ¿Te Casarías conmigo? Parte 3 LaPregunta

No soy dueño, ni creador de Fallout 3

Este Fanfic no está basado en la historia actual de Fallout 3.

Te Amo Lucy West.

Capitulo 5: ¿Te Casarías conmigo? Parte 3 La Pregunta

37 Días FDV

[Tome el Vehículo que repare para hacer unos viajes rápido, Lucy y yo llegamos a Super Duper Market y encontramos un mercante y le dimos un Pip Boy 3000, además de informarle de la Nueva Actualización, y de su uso, continuamos nuestro camino hacia River City, atravesar el puente fue muy difícil, había un gran campo minado, al cruzarlo continuamos por la orilla y por suerte era lo suficiente mente grande para cruzar, pero, apenas podíamos mantenernos en el camino, fuimos a un museo, donde encontramos Super Mutantes y Grabaciones de audio que pertenecían a mi padre, las oímos todas y nos informaron del Proyecto Purificación, pero nada de su ubicación, ni de lo que trata, pero venia información sobre la localización de los Científicos del Proyecto y se encuentran en River City]

38 Días FDV

[Llegamos a River City, busque a ese Chico que salve para darle un Pip Boy, y fuimos al laboratorio, obtuve las respuestas que buscaba y mas]

-Si, la información que encontramos en ese museo ayer-

En las Afueras de la Ciudad

-Proyecto Purificación, que interesante-Cesar

-Sí, demasiado, podremos purificar las aguas y estaremos a unos pasos de terminar la Radiación-Lucy West

-Si, ahora a la Válvula 12, que ahí está mi padre-Cesar

40 Días FDV

[Llegamos a la entrada, de ese lugar, buscamos por todo el taller y no encontramos nada]

-¿Dónde está esa entrada?-Lucy West

-No lo sé, no decía donde se encontraba la entrada-Cesar

Seguimos buscando y encontramos un interruptor, al activarlo se abrió el suelo mostrando unas escaleras, las seguimos y llegamos a la Válvula 12, pero la Válvula estaba vacía

-Qué raro, esta Válvula no está dañada, ni vieja, y parece que todavía sigue en pie, pero, no hay guardias, ni gente, ¿Qué pasa aquí?-Cesar

-Posiblemente acaban de ser exterminados-Lucy West

-Hola, bienvenidos a la Válvula 12, por favor use la ropa de la Válvula son las reglas del Supervisor-Robot de Bienvenida

-No quiero ponerme esto-Lucy West

-No nos podemos negar tenemos que, o nos eliminaran los Guardias o Robots-Cesar

-Ok, pero, mientras estemos en la Válvula-Lucy West

Se pusieron la ropa y fueron en busca del padre de Cesar, encontraron una sala donde había mucha gente, y estaban dentro de unas Capsulas que están conectadas a una maquina.

-Qué raro esta gente que hará aquí, y en esas maquinas-Lucy West

-No sé, pero, quizás mi padre este aquí-Cesar

Buscaron alrededor de la sala y en una capsula encontraron al padre de Cesar, no sabían cómo sacarlo y había una capsula Vacía.

-Voy a entrar por el-Cesar

-¿Seguro?-Lucy West

-Sí, posiblemente sea la única manera de salvarlo-Cesar

Cesar entro en la maquina y era una proyección virtual que lo llevaba a un mundo diferente, no había guerra era como si la gran guerra nunca hubiera existido

Caminando por los alrededores encontró una niña que quería obligarlo a hacer cosas malas, pero, se negó e investigando por la zona todos parecían felices, y en una casa encontró una señora que era la única cuerda del lugar, le informo de que en la casa abandonada, había una manera de desactivar la maquina, fue a esa casa abandonada y no había nada, angustiado y frustrado golpeo una Radio y sonó, tras un tiempo de pensar, descubrió que La Radio, El Nomo de jardín, La botella y el vaso, tenían un patrón, tras muchos esfuerzo descubrió el patrón, y encontró la maquina, logro desactivar la maquina y activo la simulación del ataque chino.

42 Días FDV

Al salir de la casa, vio como invadían los Chinos, y vio una puerta en el parque, fue hacia ella y ayudo a todos a salir por la puerta excepto por la niña, al despertar vio como todos salían de las capsulas y encontró a su padre.

Tan rápido como pudieron salieron y fueron a River City, de ahí se fueron al museo de al lado.

-Lucy tu vigila por todo el lado izquierdo y yo iré por el derecho-Cesar

-ok-Lucy West, comenzó a revisar el lado izquierdo

-Cesar, ¿quién es la chica?-Padre de Cesar

-Es Lucy mí prometida-Cesar

-¡Que! o sea que te vas a casar y seré abuelo-Padre de Cesar

-Bueno, si es que acepta, todavía no se lo propongo, pero lo hare jeje-Cesar

-Hazlo, pronto, se que aceptara confía en ti-Padre de Cesar

-Sí, lo hare ahora a investigar el lado derecho-Cesar

Caminando por el alrededor encontró un perro al cual llamo MeatDog, lo siguió durante la exploración, no hubo peligro alguno.

-Sin peligro-Cesar

-¿Y ese perro?-Lucy West se agacho y comenzó a acariciar al perro.

-Lo encontré, se llama MeatDog-Cesar

-ah, que bien, recuerdo que siempre quisiste un perro-Padre de Cesar

-Sí, bueno no hay peligro ni dentro ni fuera ahora entremos-Cesar

Cesar, Lucy y los científicos entraron y fueron al laboratorio del proyecto, y le encargaron ira a activar la electricidad.

Tan rápido como volvió encontró a Lucy y su padre hablando

-¡Desactivaste la bomba de Megatón!-Padre de Cesar

-Sí, es mi deber no fue nada-Cesar

-Lo de las Hormigas de Fuego y el niño que salvaste-Lucy West

-Si bueno, pero…-Cesar

-Y también me comento que salvaste a unas personas que eran rehenes de los mutantes y salvaste al pueblo de Big Town-Padre de Cesar

-También pero…-Cesar

-Nos ayudaste encontrando un nuevo hogar-Lucy West

-Si, de nada aunque…-Cesar

-Salvaste a mi hermano, detuviste una guerra entre un hombre Hormiga y un hombre robot que amenazaba un pueblo-Lucy West

-Sí, pero, todo lo hice porque no quería que nadie saliera lastimado-Cesar

-Eso es porque eres de un Gran y Buen corazón-Padre de Cesar

Cesar agradeció y fue a hacer el último trabajo para purificar el agua, junto con Lucy West y Su perro.

Al abrir la válvula, al hacer el último trabajo, unos soldados con armaduras de poder bajaron en un helicóptero, y el padre de cesar le hablo por la radio lo que está pasando.

-Vamos Lucy y MeatDog-Cesar

Bajaron por ese ducto y llegaron al sótano de nuevo.

Fueron directo al segundo piso y enfrentaron a esos soldados que llevaban armaduras de poder, lograron triunfar e incluso para la experiencia de Cesar, no eran rivales, al llegar al segundo piso y volver al laboratorio.

-Que pasa doctora-Cesar

-Tu padre está con un líder del ejército de la Enclave-Científica

-Abre la puerta y déjame entrar voy a salvarlo-Cesar

Tan pronto como termino de decir esto, exploto el lugar donde estaba el padre de Cesar.

Cesar fue hacia la puerta y poso sus manos en el vidrio y su padre le dio un último mensaje.

-Cesar, sigue así, protegiendo a la Gente de Yermo capital….cof cof…Gracias por salvarme, tu madre y yo Siempre te amaremos y siempre estaremos orgullosos de ti- Padre de Cesar, murió y Cesar quería entrar pero no podía.

Los Científicos sobrevivientes y Cesar, Lucy, MeatDog fueron a las alcantarillas y por el camino para salir de ahí, encontraron soldados de la Enclave, Feral Ghouls y La Hermandad de Acero.

44 Días FDV

[Mi padre murió, y no sé qué hacer, al salir de las alcantarillas encontramos la Ciudadela, adentro la Hermandad de Acero no recibió bien y uno de sus soldados nos entreno a Lucy y a mí para usar la armadura de poder y nos dieron unas 6 Armaduras completas con casco, luego fuimos a "La Nueva Megatón", ahí les dimos las armaduras a Lucas y a sus hombres, junto con el entrenamiento, volvimos a casa y bañamos a MeatDog, después Lucy y yo nos sentamos, ella me abrazo y recordé que mi padre me dijo que le preguntara]

-Lucy West-Cesar

-oye sabes que me tienes que decir Lucy-Lucy West

Cesar se inclino y saco el anillo, acto seguido le pregunto.

-¿Te casarías conmigo?-Cesar

Lucy quedo paralizada, boquiabierta se aventó hacia él y le dijo que si

46 Días FDV

[Encontramos un Yang Nau y lo llamamos Jet, se lleva bien con MeatDog y le dijimos a Lucas, inmediatamente, preparamos las cosas y nos casamos]

Cesar y Lucy volvieron a casa, se cambiaron de ropa y están felices como marido y mujer.

-Ahora que hacemos-Lucy West, abrazando a cesar y besándolo.

-No se quizás….-Cesar

Frecuencia de Emergencia de la Válvula 101

-Si estás ahí Cesar, y yo se que sigues con vida, y si oyes esto por favor Vuelve a la Válvula 101 que necesitamos tu ayuda, la contraseña para entrar es mi nombre, nos vemos y por favor ayúdanos-Ámata

-¿Quién es ella y que pasa en esa válvula?-Lucy West

-Es Ámata y parece que hay Problemas en casa-Cesar

Fin


	6. ¿TCC? Parte 4 Problemas en Casa

No soy dueño, ni creador de Fallout 3

Este Fanfic no está basado en la historia actual de Fallout 3.

Te Amo Lucy West.

Capitulo 6: ¿Te Casarías conmigo? Parte 4 Problemas en casa

47 Días FDV

[Llegamos a la Válvula 101 Lucy, mis mascotas y yo, les ordenamos que esperaran fuera a que nosotros los llamáramos y entramos a la Válvula 101]

Entramos, pusimos el código y la puerta se abrió.

Dentro de la válvula

-Hey, alto ahí…..Esperen un momento, ¿Cesar?, ¿Eres tú?-Soldado de la Válvula 1

-Sí, volví por la transmisión de emergencia que se hizo-Cesar

-Sí, bueno ya debes saber lo que pasa-Soldado de la Válvula 1

-Si, en la transmisión decía que viniera-Cesar

-Bien, sígueme te llevare con Amata-Soldado de la Válvula 1

-¿Quien es Amata?-Lucy West

-Una Amiga de mi infancia que me ayudo a escapar de aquí-Cesar

-ah, ok-Lucy West

Siguiendo al soldado llegaron a la zona de descanso de la Válvula, y presenciaron una negociación.

Parecía que Butch DeLoria se había metido en problemas y uno de los oficiales le disparo, para su fortuna fallo el disparo y Butch salió corriendo a ocultarse.

-Hey!-Cesar

-Oh lo siento se me fue la mano-Soldado de la Válvula 2

Cesar y Lucy siguieron su camino en busca de Amata para solucionar los problemas de la válvula, al entrar más descubrieron que Butch fue hacia la oficina del Padre de Cesar y ahí es donde se encontraban, al parecer fueron muy amables cuando les dieron la bienvenida

-Hey, un segundo ¿Cesar?, ¿eres tú?-Butch

-Sí, si lo soy-Cesar

-Amata dijo que vendrías nadie le creyó, pero estas aquí, espera aquí traeré a todos-Butch

Butch fue a la oficina donde se encontraba Amata.

-¡HEY TODOS CESAR VOLVIO!-Butch

[Genial todos vienen aquí, tengo que mostrar una Sonrisa y presentarles a mi esposa]

-¿Nerviosa?-Cesar

-Un poco pero se pasara-Lucy West

Los miembros de los Rebeldes que eran los compañeros de la clase de Cesar.

-Cesar, que bueno que viniste, como has estado-Amata, mientras se lanzo a abrazarlo.

-(Oye desgraciada no toques a mi esposo)-Lucy West

Cesar aparto a Amata rápidamente y todos lo señalaron con señal de burla y Lucy West se presento cordialmente.

-Hola, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Lucy West-Lucy West

-Hola, y ¿tu quien eres?-Amata

-Es mi esposa-Cesar

Todos miraron con asombro al saber que Cesar se había casado con una chica del exterior.

-Como! ¿Tu padre lo aprueba?-Amata, toda enojada por el casamiento de Cesar.

-Murió, los soldados de la Enclave lo mataron-Cesar

-oh, lo siento-Amata

-Gracias, bueno vine aquí para resolver sus problemas y luego me iré a buscar el G.E.C.K.-Cesar

-¿El qué?-Amata

-Un proyecto de mi padre para purificar el agua-Cesar

-Murió antes de que se casaran-Butch

-Sí, su padre fue un gran hombre, y le agradecí por haberlo hecho a él (Apuntando a Cesar)-Lucy West

-¿Llegaste a conocerlo?-Amata

-Sí, le conté todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros-Lucy West

-Vamos no es para tanto-Cesar, un poco sonrojado

-Desactivaste la bomba de Megatón, Salvaste rehenes de los Super Mutantes, Salvaste a un niño de unas hormigas de fuego, derrotaste a 20 soldados de la Enclave tu solo, Venciste a un Super Mutante Montaña solo, detuviste una batalla en un pueblo, creaste una guía de supervivencia, nos ayudaste a mudarnos a una Válvula abandonada y nos diste Pip-Boys-Lucy West

-¿En serio has hecho eso tu solo?-Amata

-Sí, podría decirse-Cesar

-Bueno díganme que pasa, Cesar y yo lo solucionaremos- Lucy West

Amata les conto lo que había pasado todo este tiempo en la Válvula, el jefe de la válvula comenzó a matar personas, por hablar de reiniciar las excursiones al exterior y aceptar personas de fuera para aumentar la población, cosa que no le gusto.

-hmm….será difícil convencerlo, hare lo que pueda-Cesar

-Por favor, no lo soluciones de manera violenta-Amanta, preocupada porque el vivir afuera lo cambiara.

-Se hará lo que se tenga que hacer-Cesar

La preocupación de Amata era verdad, el estar afuera lo cambio, vivir de tanta violenta por su supervivencia y encontrar a su padre.

-Vamos, que no conozco esta Válvula-Lucy West

-Es por acá-Cesar

Comenzaron a ir a la habitación del presidente de la Válvula, a mitad de camino a Cesar se le ocurrió una idea.

-¿Qué tal si conseguimos los planos de las maquinas de la Válvula?-Cesar

-hmm…esas maquinas ayudarían mucho-Lucy West

-Sí, ¿crees poder hackear la computadora de la Válvula para conseguir los planos?-Cesar

-Claro, he hackeado muchas cosas en la vida, eso no será problema-Lucy West

-De acuerdo, ten cuidado-Cesar

-Sí, lo tendré-Lucy West

-Bien, ve a esas escaleras y al lado derecho está el laboratorio en la puerta roja, esta la computadora, la clave de acceso es 2236-Cesar

-ok, gracias-Lucy West

Comenzó el plan, Cesar había llegado con el Jefe de la Válvula y Lucy empezó a Hackear la computadora para conseguir los planos de las maquinas.

-valla, valla, miren quien está aquí, el hijo del rebelde que escapo-Jefe de Válvula

-Vine a solucionar esto-Cesar

-¿Que quieres que todos nos vallamos de aquí?-Jefe de Válvula

-No, pero, quiero que deje la salida y entrada abiertas para que las personas puedan conseguir comida y equipos para asegurar su supervivencia-Cesar

En eso llego Amata y los rebeldes, para ver cómo iba la negociación.

-¿Cómo va la negociación?-Amata

-apenas empezamos-Cesar

-¿Todavía no sabes si nos iremos de aquí?-Amata

-No se irán, pero tampoco se quedaran encerrados-Cesar

-¿Qué dices?-Amata

-No quiero que se vallan de esta válvula, pero tampoco quiero que mueran, por lo que deben seguir en la válvula y salir en incursiones-Cesar

-¿Porque?-Amata

-Super Mutantes, Soldados de la Enclave, Escorpiones Gigantes, Raiders y mas, el mundo es peligroso y a la vez grande por lo que podrán escapar de ellos, incluso en Washington DC se está librando una guerra entre La Hermandad de Acero contra Los Super Mutantes, Soldados de la Enclave y Los Mercenarios de Talon, si salen morirán, pero tampoco pueden quedarse aquí, la comida se les agotara y la única comida que podrían encontrar es Radioactiva, aun así, hay varias medicinas anti radiación-Cesar

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos si salían corrían el Riesgo de morir, pero era poco.

Las discusión duro 2 horas y al fin lograron el acuerdo.

-Bien Cesar, vámonos-Lucy West

-Ok-Cesar

-Cesar espera-Amata

-¿Qué pasa?-Cesar

-¿Te gustaría quedarte?-Amata

-No, yo tengo responsabilidades y promesas afuera, además, el Hermano de Lucy está afuera, y lo más importante para mí es que Lucy este Feliz-Cesar

48 Días FDV

[Lucy y yo nos fuimos, mis mascotas nos ayudaron a llevar varios tipos de partes para reparar las maquinas y las modificaciones necesarias para todo el equipo viejo. Llegando a casa lleve a Lucy con el doctor, y la noticia que nos dio fue sorpresiva]

-Entonces doctor, ¿Qué le pasa a Lucy?-Cesar

-Felicidades Lucy-Doctor

-¿Por qué doctor que pasa?-Lucy West

-Estas Embarazada con 2 hijos-Doctor

Fin


	7. A la Guerra, Parte 1 (Preview)

Anuncios de los Episodios del Fic:

Halo Revolucion Humana-Capitulo 2 Temporada 2 Proceso Total: 30%

Halo Revolucion Humana-Capitulo 3 Temporada 2 Proceso Total: 60%

(Hubo un error con Revolucion Humana y termine iniciando el 3 y no el 2 hacia que cuando termine e lo volvere a subir)

Te Amo Lucy West-Capitulo 6 Proceso Total: 60%

CreepyDecks (En Reconstruccion)

Inazuma Pokemon-Capitulo 8 YA ESTA, Capitulo 9 Proceso Total: 2%

Teletrasportandome a Wakfu- Capitulo 7 Proceso Total: 00%

El Muro (Naruto x Sword Art Online II)-Ya esta el CAPITULO 9

Capitulo 11 Proceso Total: 40% (YA ESTA AL FIN EL 10)

Capitulo 12: Proceso Total: 10%

Tiempo Corrompido Capitulo 4: 50% (Ya esta el 3)

Apocalipsis Zombie (Multi - Crossover de Varias peliculas y series de Zombies) : 25%

Nuevos Fics

Los Vengadores Z-Capitulo 1 Proceso Total: 60%

Dragon Ball Z: Hola Naruto!-Capitulo 1 Proceso Total 20%

Esten Atentos a Cambios y a la subida del Episodio Real n.n: GENTE SE SUSPENDEN TEMPORALMENTE TODOS LOS FICS, VOLVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII y con nuevas ideas que nos veneficiaran a todos n.n


End file.
